Resurgimiento de maestria
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Después de Unova ,Ash regresa a pueblo paleta pero esta sufre un ataque del equipo rocket por su culpa. Con la muerte de su madre y del profesor Oak ,Ash se auto-exilia durante tres años hasta que alguien del pasado necesita su ayuda pero muchísimo mas importante ,su amor. porque al final ,El elegido no esta solo. Ash/Cynthia harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Resurgimiento de maestría.**

**Pokemon no me pertenece sino a su creador.**

**Este fic se trata de un time-skip y Ash comenzara nuevamente su viaje después de un incidente. En este fic habrá Ash-harem pero un poco más grande que en mí otro fic **

**Nota de autor: **_La edad de los personajes de la serie y actual son la siguiente: Ash y Gary tiene 18 años, Cinthya tiene 23 años, Iris tiene 15 años, Brock 21 años, Misty 18 años, Paul 17 años y Dawn tiene 14 años. Los demás personajes se les dirán la edad._

* * *

_De las cenizas surgirá…_

_-¡Ayuda! ¡Traigan algunos bomberos!_

_-¡¿Alguien tiene un Pokemon tipo de agua?! _

_-¡PROFESOR OAK! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!_

_-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡LO FUE!_

_-¡jamás regreses aquí! _

_-¡MAMA! ¡NOO!_

_-¡TE LO JURO EQUIPO ROCKET! ¡PAGARAN POR ESTO!_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente para después erguirse de la cama tosiendo fuertemente mientras llevaba su mano a su sudorosa frente. Era esa misma pesadilla. O recuerdos en realidad. El sobo con cuidado su frente intentando calmar la creciente ansiedad y dolor que esos recuerdos le causaban. El movió un poco los largos mechones de su cabello, de verdad que debía de cortarse un poco el pelo, ya hasta tenía una larga cabellera pero como él no vivía muy cerca de un pueblo, la posibilidad de un barbero era muy mínima.

-**¿Ash?-**Inquirió una voz que el mismo únicamente pudo entender y miro a un lado suyo ,en una cama pequeña , se levantaba mirándole con preocupación un ratón grande de color naranja y negro ,un Pokemon y uno con un nombre en específico a lo de su especie; Raichu. El joven sonrió levemente al ver a su mejor amigo preocuparse por el ¿Qué haría el sin su compañero?

-Tranquilo Raichu…es solo…recuerdos…pero tranquilo, con un buen desayuno tendré el ánimo en alto-Menciono el reconocido Ash Ketchum a su amigo. Un joven de dieciocho años ,de piel tostada , de cabello negro con destello verdoso a la luz del día ,ojos cafés y finalmente unas marcas de zetas en sus mejillas ,el cual había madurado y crecido muchísimo desde aquellos días desde que viajaba con un sequito de amigos por algunas de las regiones del mundo Pokemon. Pero eso era tiempo pasado.

-**Bueno…..si tú lo dices, Ash…iré a ver…ehm, mejor me iré ya es de día-**Menciono Raichu con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas para después irse de la habitación. Ash sonrió levemente mientras pensaba en su Pokemon inicial y que había evolucionado, algo que había alegado no hacer en el pasado, pero ciertas circunstancias hizo que su orgulloso de su forma Pikachu se volviera un Raichu. Uno poderoso de hecho. Recordando que Raichu tenía en mente ir a ver… ejem, su pareja, Ash decidió ir a ver a sus demás Pokemons.

Tomando a lado de su cama una camisa gris y poniéndosela después Ash se dirigió hacia la puerta para después ir caminando por el pasillo y llegar a la sala de la casa. Ash miro a su pequeña cocina y recordó que él debía de ir a buscar más víveres ya que se estaban acabando pero eso será para después. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta de entrada mirando como una puerta pequeña se movía levemente dando a entender que Raichu ya había salido. Ya abriendo la puerta y salir finalmente pudo ver que se encontraba en una pequeñita isla con algunos árboles a la derecha y unas palmeras a la izquierda, unas cosas aquí y allá pero en realidad era un buen lugar. Pero ese lugar era especial ya que se trataba de los restos de la isla del destino creada por una vez por su amigo y hacía tiempo su primer Pokemon legendario; Mewtwo. El hecho que era tan pequeño era debido para que él no sea localizado. Una mirada triste apareció en su rostro recordando en como termino en esa situación.

-**¡Ash! ¡buenos días!-**Unos gritos múltiples en diferentes lenguajes que solo Ash entendió sacando de sus pensamientos deprimentes al joven Ketchum para alzar la mirada y notar que algunos de sus Pokemons se habían acercado para dar el bueno día. Ash sonrió un poco más mientras daba unos pasos adelante, el extendió la mano para dar cariño a algunos de sus Pokemons. Uno en especial se acercó para darle muchísimo más cariño y Ash rio levemente mientras sobaba la piel verde de su cariñosa Pokemon.

-Ya ,ya ,buenos días chicos ,a ti también Meganium ,Croconaw , Snivy , Muk y…Gabite ,por favor ,deja de morderme….-Dijo al sentir una torsión en su pierna izquierda ,mirando hacia abajo como un tiburón dragón le mordía cariñosamente en la extremidad pero a la hora de la verdad, a Ash de verdad no le dolía pero era un poco incómodo. Una Pokemon serpiente pequeño de color verde se subió en el hombro de Ash y le dio una leve caricia con su cabeza con la de su entrenador. Ash suspiro intentando ignorar como Gabite intentaba mostrar su cariño….de manera tan peculiar. Arceus lo quiera que cuando sea un Garchomp no siga con esa costumbre.

-**Ash ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿vamos a entrenar?-**Pregunto entrando un Pokemon joven al pequeño grupo ,Ash pudo reconocer a quien le hablaba y se trataba de su único Pokemon psíquico…bueno ,psíquico en categoría normal no legendario. Se trataba de un Kirlia pero este era diferente a lo usual, se trataba de un Kirlia masculino por lo que desde que Ash lo capturo el pequeño Pokemon ha insistido a su entrenador que le ayudara a ser más fuerte y que le ayudara a ser un Gallade, poderoso y por sobre toda la cosa…masculino, porque ser un Pokemon macho de un tipo que usualmente parece mujer no ayudaba mucho a su ego de hombre. Ash no podía negar esa afirmación.

-Sí, lo vamos a hacer más tarde pero recuerda Kirlia, tenemos que tomarlo con calma…no tenemos prisa-Menciono eso último en voz baja recordando que el…ya no podía cumplir con su sueño de ser un maestro Pokemon, no porque se le haya negado sino que cuando _eso_ ocurrió, el sentía muchísima culpa y creía que renunciar a su sueño era al menos lo suficiente para aliviar su culpa. En cierto sentido aún seguía siendo un entrenador pero ya no participaba en alguna clase de liga o algo así, algunos de los Pokemons que estaban en esa isla eran solo amigos, no sus Pokemons legítimos y eso era lo mismo con la mayoría de los legendarios que terminaban en isla del destino solo para estar con él en modo de visitas.

-**¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ven! ¡ha comenzado!-**una voz llamo la atención de Ash y miro como un perro azul y negro en dos pies siendo seguido por un mono blanco con la cabeza en llamas venían desde lejos llamando su atención y el entendió de inmediato de lo que hablaban por lo que soltando su pierna de su Pokemon dragón que gimió fastidiado ,se lanzó a correr para alcanzar a sus dos Pokemons de tipos luchas más fueres aunque no esa ese su único tipo ,Infernape y Lucario ,este último era el Riolu que conoció en Sinnoh y que termino encontrándose ya hace muchísimo tiempo. El junto a todos sus Pokemons llegaron más allá de los arboles un gran establo medio construido en la cual estaban la gran mayoría de los Pokemons de Ash, la mayoría reunidos alrededor de un punto en específico.

-¡tranquilo todos! ¡Esto no es un problema! ¡Cálmense ya, chicos!-Dijo Ash intentando mover del camino para ver la situación a algunos de sus Pokemons que son Quilava, una Nidoqueen, un Haunter, un Arcanine, su ahora evolucionado Gigalith, una Vespiquen, un Tynamo, un Braviary y su otro legendario; Latias la cual era la que había conocido en Altamore y la que ha sido un gran apoyo durante el comienzo desde ese incidente, dejaran los nervios y se calmaran, solo era la eclosión de un huevo. El logro llegar para después arrodillarse junto a su lado a su Charizard, a su ya recuperado amigo Pidgeot y el Pupitar que fue aquella Larvitar que conoció en su viaje en Johto. Frente suyo se encontraba la cama especial que el construyo para que la madre del huevo pudiera estar con su…bueno, su huevo. Ash miro como su mejor amigo, Raichu, le hacía compañía a su residente más reciente de la isla, un Leafeon que cuidaba con cariño a su huevo que brillaba en intervalo de segundos dictando que faltaba poco para que hubiera un nuevo miembro de su peculiar grupo.

-**Ya falta poco, espero que nada haya sucedido-**Menciono preocupado Raichu acomodándose un poco más a la Leafeon que reacciono ronroneando cariñosamente al ratón de rayo aun sin quitar su mirada en el huevo. Ash en su viaje a la isla cercana para comprar sus víveres se topó con una herida Leafeon aferrándose desesperadamente a su huevo y gracias a su habilidad de entender y trasmitir sus palabras a los Pokemons todos gracias a su Lucario y un riguroso entrenamiento del aura, el logro convencer a la Pokemon tipo planta ir con él para ser tratada y ser cuidada junto a su huevo. Lastimosamente en esa isla no había centro Pokemon por lo que solo Ash fue capaz de darle cuidados a la Pokemon y su descendencia con seguridad.

-Tranquilo amigo, hay que tener fe-Le dijo Ash a su Pokemon inicial intentando tranquilizarse. Según supo por Leafeon había sido atacada por unos niños curiosos que no sabían qué tipo de Pokemon era ella ,era lógico considerando que ellos estaban en la islas naranjas ,hasta los Pokemons de Johto son medianamente desconocidos en esos lugares ,Leafeon que se había colado en un barco para buscar nuevos horizontes desde que su pareja había sido capturado poco después de haber concebido con ella había terminado en aquella isla ,el asunto es que aquellos niños lograron dañar un poco la cascara del huego y era un temor por todo que el aun no nacido Eevee nazca con algún problema. Por ello era el agite de algunos y de porque casi todos estaban ahí para presenciar el nacimiento y cerciorase que el aun no-nacido nazca bien.

-**Si Raichu…no te estreses….gracias por preocuparte por algo que no tienes nada que ver…-**Halago en voz baja Leafeon al Pokemon de rayo que se sonrojo tímidamente ante las palabras de la Pokemon planta. Desde que Leafeon había llegado a la isla, Raichu se había sentido raramente unido a ella y siempre aprovechaba cualquier tiempo libre para estar con ella e incluso se levantaba muy temprano para acompañarla y vigilar con la Pokemon tipo planta al huevo. Ash sabía bien que su amigo tenía un fuerte flechazo con Leafeon, creyó recordar que él lo llamo que podía ser su Soulmate, no sabía que era eso pero aun así a Ash le inquietaba que eso podía ser posible, él no era un criador así que no sabía si Raichu y Leafeon eran de la misma categoría de crianza, él no lo sabía pero aun si lo fuera, Ash sabía que Raichu seguiría mostrando devoción a la Pokemon Eon.

-**¡Ya casi está comenzando! ¡Ahí viene!-**Dijo Bulbasaur casi en el frente de todo el grupo y todos fueron espectador de como el huevo brillo de blanco con fuerza para después dejar paso a un pequeño Eevee que abrió los ojos mirando para todos lados curioso pero que encontró en su limitada línea de visión a su madre para después sonreír levemente y acurrucarse a ella. Latias que estaba más cerca y que le tocaba una importante tarea uso sus limitados conocimiento de las artes psíquica en el Pokemon recién nacido tomándose un tiempo hasta que se detuvo y mirando a todos los demás asintió sacando un alivio colectivo entre Ash y sus Pokemons. El pequeño no tenía ningún problema. Ahora era el tiempo en que la madre debía de darle alimento directo a su hijo muchos se apartaron tanto como para ir a la playa o a otro lado en las pequeñas formaciones de árboles de la isla o a su respectivas zonas en aquel establo dándole privacidad a Leafeon, a su pequeño Eevee y a Raichu que era permitido por la Pokemon de tipo planta. Ash dándole espacio igual que sus Pokemons giro la vista centrándola en un Pokemon en particular.

-Mewtwo ,buenos días-Saludo Ash mientras se acercaba al árbol en donde descansaba de brazos cruzados el legendario genético junto a un soñoliento Gliscor que acompañaba a un completamente dormido Snorlax, a un relajado Sceptile y un Glalie que comía una baya que le saludaron a su diferentes estilos. Ash extendió su mano para chocar suavemente con la mano de Mewtwo que sonrió de medio lado.

-**Te ves calmado, Ash.**

**-**Claro que lo estoy, tenemos ahora otro amigo en nosotros y lo mejor es que no tiene ningún daño. Tengo que ir a buscar más víveres y quizás conseguir más comida para los demás.

-**Ya veo. Eso me recuerda, hoy vendrá de visita Kyogre y quizás te traigas tesoros perdidos del mar.**

**-**Aun no entiendo porque me trae todas esas cosas pero me ayuda mucho, yo no trabajo y no tengo mucho dinero aun cuando gane una buena suma cuando termino la liga Unova. En serio ¿Por qué hace eso?

-**Yo le pedí ese favor a Kyogre pero no le prestes atención Ash, no te olvides que has hecho muchas cosas por los Pokemons, en especial con los legendarios. Muchos realmente te ven alguien muy digno e incluso te ayudarían sin pensarlo dos veces.**

**-**Si…pero eso no evito que me quitaran a mi madre-Confeso Ash con voz triste mientras apartaba la mirada. Mewtwo con pena poso su mano en el hombro de su entrenador intentando darle confort. Sceptile y Glalie que miraban a su entrenador conversar con el Pokemon genético bajaron la mirada con pena. Aun con haber pasado tres años desde ese suceso, Ash aún no lo superaba pero no se le podía culpar realmente.

Fue cuando Ash tenía quince años y fue después que fue el final de la liga Unova, Ash había regresado a pueblo paleta pensando en tomar el reto de Kanto nuevamente pero no pudo ser posible debido a un cierto incidente. Un ataque del equipo Rocket. Ash había hecho sin querer interferir muchísimos planes del equipo Rocket en Unova, lo cual había causado que Giovanni se enfadara y decidido a dar un mensaje para quienes que se meten con el equipo Rocket pagaran, él envió a muchos de sus subordinados a pueblo paleta para que comenzara un ataque masivo. Y se cumplió. En un momento pueblo paleta estaba en buen estado para después en otro segundo se encontrara envuelta en llamas. Y Ash lo perdió todo en ese momento. Muchos perdieron en aquel día. Pero el perdió mucho más y eso fue su querida madre. Pero lo que se llevó la medalla del asunto fue la muerte del profesor Oak.

La noticia de la muerte de un reconocido investigador Pokemon fue una noticia casi mundial y saber que en cierto sentido él tuvo que ver fue reconocido en muchas ciudades de Kanto, Johto, las islas naranjas y Sinnoh fue un duro golpe. Lo peor fue que en las secuelas de los daños, los habitantes de pueblo paleta enojados arremetieron ante Ash y decretaron una ley que se le prohibía regresar a su ciudad natal para siempre. Fue tal golpe y el temor de la reacción de Gary y de quien a todos los que conocía ante lo que sucedió, Ash tomo a todos sus Pokemons, libero a casi todos sus Tauros quedándose solo dos tanto su Tauros predilecto y su compañera, tomo el dinero que él había recolectado en todos sus viajes ,todas sus pocas pertenencias además de la de su madre tales como álbum de fotos ,de los restos de su casa quemada ,también se llevó a Mr. mime que ha sido de mucha ayuda en la actualidad, destrozo su Pokedex para evitar ser seguido y escapo a destino indefinido. Después de vagar por algunas tierras lejanas de las islas naranjas por unas semanas fue encontrado por Mewtwo y Latias junto con algunos amigos Pokemons que hizo a través de las regiones que ha viajado tales como Riolu, Larvitar, Snover, Bagon, Hippopotas entre algunos otros y terminaron en la isla del destino en la cual con ayuda de sus Pokemons construyo una pequeña casa tanto para el como a sus Pokemons.

Y ahí lo tienen, tres años después.

El sentía mucha vergüenza, tristeza, ira, dolor y muchísima culpa ante lo que sucedió. Mewtwo miles de veces ha dicho que él no tenía la culpa, el suceso estaba fuera de sus manos, que en verdad era una pena sobre lo que le sucedió a su madre ya que los Pokemons de Ash siempre recordaba con anhelo y tristeza a Delia Ketchum demostrando cuan buena mujer fue como también lo que le sucedió al profesor Oak. En verdad que no fue culpa de Ash. Pero él no lo creía, la culpa aun carcomía su corazón que en algunas ocasiones tenia fuertes pesadillas ante esos recuerdos. Es por ello que Ash literalmente se metió en el exilio y aun cuando batallaba casi todos los días con sus Pokemons y les entrenaba para ser más fuertes e incluso batallaban contra algunos de los Pokemons legendarios visitantes que llegaban a la isla del destino, él no tenía el deseo de entrar a una liga Pokemon y competir para cumplir con su deseo de ser el mejor. La culpa le retenía lo cual causaba tristeza a sus Pokemons ya que lo más antiguo aun recordaban al niño de diez años que abogaba que iba a ser un maestro Pokemon con tanta devoción.

-**Ash…no fue tu culpa…-**Pensó Mewtwo en silencio mientras veía a su maestro dar varios pasos a dirección de su casa para tomar el desayuno. Era mejor dejar a Ash solo para que pensara, Mewtwo realmente deseaba que su maestro dejara la culpa y que fuera como era antes, aquel humano que cambio su perspectiva de la humanidad en general. El humano que le salvo de la autodestrucción. Pero eso no podía ser posible. Quizás deba de ir en búsqueda de consejo de alguien más sabio, quizás Lugia pero el tiempo solo lo dirá.

El sin saberlo la ayuda ya se estaba acercando a la isla. Una mujer de cabello rubio que se encontraba encima de un Milotic miraba como a lo lejos se alzaba una pequeña isla, ella sonrió con esperanza, esperando que por fin haya encontrado al entrenador que ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo y que necesitaba con urgencia. Y que secretamente quería desde el momento en que se encontró aun cuando era mucho más joven que ella. Eso no le importaba. Pero ahora quizás sea tiempo de relacionarse más con aquel entrenador que ha estado buscando por un cierto tiempo. La campeona de Sinnoh sonrió suavemente mirando al horizonte y esperando encontrarse con el casi desaparecido Ash Ketchum.

No podía esperar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**El fic será de aventura, romance y diversión, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá más sobre lo que ocurrió en pueblo paleta y lo que ocurrió en el mundo en general. Ya dije algunos de los nuevos Pokemons de Ash y sobre el Leafeon con Raichu no estuve seguro ya que no tengo internet en mi casa así que la información de la crianza Pokemon es muy limitada. En fin, esto será un super harem, habrá quizás unas diez chicas y algo de Lemon, hasta en incluso Ash tendrá relaciones con una chica sin estar en relación con ellas, solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**Sobre porque los Pokemons de Ash "habla" no, es solo Ash que le entiende ya sea por la habilidad de aura. Planeo que Ash tenga solo dos legendarios, Mewtwo y Latias pero el combate e hizo amistad con otros legendarios como se mencionó a Kyogre, Lugia entre algunos pocos. Les diré que esto no es alguna clase de fic Bashing, no, solo vean cómo se desarrolla el fic. De tomo modos me basare más en los videojuegos y algunas cosas pequeñas de los últimos juegos como Pokemon negro 2. Y por último, también estarán los Pokemons que Ash capturo en Unova.**

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resurgimiento de maestría.**

**Pokemon no me pertenece sino a su creador.**

**Este fic se trata de un time-skip y Ash comenzara nuevamente su viaje después de un incidente. En este fic habrá Ash-harem pero un poco más grande que en mí otro fic.**

**Advertencia: leve mención de sexo entre menores de edad, lenguaje para mayores de edad y bromas subidas de todos, los niños que lean esto….pues la verdad no puedo decir mucho, ya mucho aprenden en internet así que ¿Qué más se puede hacer? de todos modos, no es como que dejarían la página ¿no?**

**Nota de autor: **_La edad de los personajes de la serie y actual son la siguiente: Ash y Gary tiene 18 años, Cinthya tiene 23 años, Iris tiene 15 años, Brock 21 años, Misty 18 años, Paul 17 años y Dawn tiene 14 años. Los demás personajes se les dirán la edad._

_Otro detalle que debo de comentar es que en este fic en específico los Pokemons solo tienen cincos movimientos así que recuérdelo._

* * *

_Una vida dejada atrás._

-Si ,lo se Bulbasaur….debería de buscar mejores materiales para el establo-Comento Ash mientras su primer Pokemon tipo planta le comentaba que había algunas cabinas del establo se encontraban dañadas y que deberían no solo esas sino las demás ser arregladas. Ash no sabia como se la ingenio para construir dicho lugar al principio pero lo atribuyo a la ayuda de Mewtwo porque Ash no era un constructor, que el lugar siga más o menos funcional ya era un milagro.

Vivir por si mismo y con más de setenta Pokemons de diferentes tipos y cosas así es algo muy difícil ,a el no se le podía meter a la cabeza como el profesor Oak se la ingeniaba cuidar a sus Pokemons y de los demás entrenadores cuando comenzó su viaje en Kanto ,porque él se acordaba que Gary tuvo más de cincuenta Pokemon en su comienzo y ni contaba con los Pokemons de los otros dos entrenadores de su generación ,cuidar tantos Pokemons se merece en verdad un premio porque era un trabajo de grandes cuidados y muy exigente. Durante tres años han sido un trabajo de gran peso velar por los establos de sus Pokemons de tierras ,las casas de árbol que hizo para sus Pokemons voladores ,la pequeña alberca que hizo de descanso para algunos de sus Pokemons tipo agua y el terreno multi-terrenal que tuvo que hacer para algunos de sus Pokemons especiales que necesitan un lugar en específico ,como arena o tierra húmeda para poder descansar como ejemplo tenia a Pupitar y Krookodile entre otros y conseguir alimento para sus Pokemons entre otras necesidades. Él podría decir que sus Pokemons eran más fuertes pero no eran invencibles e incluso sabía que si por casualidad se enfrentaba contra una elite Four tendría un 49% de tener la victoria asegurada y eso es porque tenía dos Pokemons legendarios. Tres años en lo solitario es algo muy difícil y si uno podía pensar que en ese tiempo fácilmente se la paso entrenando con sus Pokemons pues era una falsedad rotunda.

En el primer año y cuando ya estuvo seguro en la isla destino Ash tuvo que hacerle frente a la situación que todo se debe de hacer aunque tal caso se da entre veinte a treinta años y eso solo es suposiciones y eso era: ser independiente. No era mucho problemas considerando el tiempo que Ash se ha pasado fuera de su casa desde que tenía diez años pero él no aprendio cocinar con Brock o Cilan además de no tener conocimiento completo sobre la alimentación Pokemon además del hecho que tenía a todos su Pokemons y debía de velar por el lugar en donde debían de descansar, seria inhumano mantenerlos a todos en sus Pokebolas todo el tiempo ¿Qué clase de loco haría eso? Por lo cual con la ayuda de Mewtwo aprendio poco a poco como alimentar y cuidar a sus Pokemons y medio construir un lugar para que ellos pudieran vivir con normalidad. Ese fue un año difícil para Ash como el cual le abrió los ojos a un mundo de responsabilidades y también sobre poco a poco adaptarse a la culpa que le carcomía ante lo que le ocurrió a su madre y al profesor Oak.

El segundo año se podía decir que fue una unión de mini-aventuras en donde termino encontrándose con los Pokemons legendarios y descubrió sobre el hecho que haya varios Pokemons de tipo legendario de un solo tipo ,como tal explicaba como Brandon tenia a los tres Regis y estos mismo los había visto en el árbol del comienzo ,parecía ser que los Pokemons legendarios que pueden hablar con los humanos son considerados los alfas o los guardianes de sus propia especie la cual es muy baja a consideración con los demás Pokemons ,como tal Mewtwo que era único era considerado un alfa como también lo era Latias ,esta última que había dejado a una de su especie a cuidar Altamore junto a un Latios de rango menor.

En su último año Ash realmente comenzó a entrenar a sus Pokemons y enfrentarse contra los legendarios que visitaban a la isla destino e ir a varios lugares a capturar Pokemons o aceptar a algunos que en circunstancias dadas terminaban como residentes de la isla sin ser sus Pokemons como Nidoqueen o Tynamo entre otros. El hecho simple que isla destino tenía su justa parte de tecnología de lo que quedo cuando Mewtwo hizo la isla no significa que fuera de alta clase ,como tal la única tecnología que había era de electricidad y de otros usos cotidianos ,Mewtwo le recalco que el muy bien podía construirle mejores electrodoméstico o tener un lugar mejor para vivir con más tecnología pero Ash fue orgulloso en afirmar que él quería ser independiente y que si bien apreciaba la ayuda de su Pokemon y amigo él no podía depender en todo de los demás ,si él tendría problemas serios confiaría en Mewtwo pero que le dejara ser independiente además Ash sentía que vivir con lujos sería un insulto a su madre que siempre había vivido en la humildad y sentía que vivir como ella era una manera de honrarla. Fue un simple año que Ash tuvo para entrenar sus Pokemons pero considerando que él no tenía televisión o radio u otro modo de entretenimiento ,entrenar a sus Pokemons continuamente era lo único que podía hacer y eso hizo que sus Pokemons se volvieran muchísimo más fuerte y fue gracias a las indicaciones de Mewtwo que Ash aprendio muchísimo y ayudo a mejorar a sus Pokemons pero no todo es perfecto ,ellos tenían el poder pero estaban en falta de experiencia ya que no han tenido un combate con otra persona por más de tres años.

-Iré con Sceptile para coger un poco de madera pero eso será más tarde ,estoy un poco cansado-Confeso Ash mientras veía como acomodaba algunas tablas de madera y metal encima de un árbol y con un martillo ponía los clavos en ellos para que estén ajustado ,a un lado de él estaban Bulbasaur ,Vespiquen y Swellow ,Ash había estado construyendo una plataforma para que sus Pokemons voladores ,insecto e hierba tuvieran un lugar en donde descansar en una copa de un árbol pero por sobre todo tener una vista hacia el océano ya que así ellos el avisaran si tienen una visita a la isla ,lo que Ash espera sea Kyogre que le traerá algunos tesoros para que así pueda tener más dinero conque vivir. Además de sustentar a sus Pokemons. Ya teniendo listo la pequeña plataforma Ash asintió a sus tres Pokemons que en su modo le felicitaron y se fueron a hacer sus propias actividades como tal descansar o vigilar a los demás o entrenar algunos movimientos. Con una sonrisa suave Ash dejo a un lado sus herramientas en su respectiva caja y se dirigió hacia su cabaña dispuesto a tomar un baño.

Unos minutos después ya estaba en su sala mientras se quitaba su chaqueta Ash pensaba que debía de hacer más tarde ,aparte de conseguir más madera con Sceptile ,concordó que era mejor esperar la llegada de Kyogre y quizás ir a isla Light red para comprar víveres y quizás darse….por primera vez en tres años un gusto para él ,quizás un helado o algo así ,no es que se quejara ya que él era muy servicial con sus Pokemons en poner sus necesidades encimas de las suyas sino que al menos será por esa vez. Pero entonces cuando ya se quitó su camisa miro algo que le detuvo ya que se trataba de varias fotografías encima de una vieja repisa, Ash por un momento se detiene antes de que diera unos pasos hacia adelante y ver mejor las fotografías. Las primeras eran de él junto a su madre ,el profesor Oak y un sujeto que el jamás logro ubicar en su vida pero que el sentía que conocía ,por otro lado habían fotos bien puesta en donde se muestra cada año en donde comenzó su aventura en el mundo Pokemon y sus amigos que estuvieron en ellas: Brock ,Misty ,Tracey ,May ,Max ,Dawn ,Iris ,Cilan e incluso habían fotografías de algunos líderes de gimnasios , elite Four que fueron muy buenos amigos de él y algunos de sus viejos rivales como: Gary, Morti ,Ritchie, Tyson ,Flannery, Clair , Flint , Bruno , Morison ,Barry, Volkner ,Paul , Trip , Elesa ,Bianca y Cameron además inclusive había una fotografía en donde estaba Cinthya junto a él y sus amigos. Pero entonces hubo una que le llamo la atención e hizo que se sonrojara.

Porque era la foto que demostraba que él era un hombre.

-….oh…de verdad fui un tonto muy denso….-Murmuro Ash tomando la última fotografía ,era la última que se tomó de hecho y en verdad el último momento en que fue una persona ingenua y feliz de la vida ,porque dicha foto fue tomada justamente unos dos días antes de su llegada a su ciudad natal y posteriormente suceso traumático. El aun podía recordar como termino en lo que se mostraba en aquella foto ,después de su decepcionante desempeño en la liga Unova el junto a iris y Cilan habían estado viajando por toda Unova en búsqueda de aventuras y pasar el rato ,en el camino se encontraron con un personaje muy singular , era N aunque fue difícil ya que llamar a alguien con una letra causa mucha complicación ,por otro lado su travesía con sus amigos y el enigmático N termino con un embrollo con el equipo plasma y una guerra aérea entre los legendarios Zekrom y Reshiram que curiosamente ahora que lo pensaban jamás se han vuelto a ver pero eso no era importante para Ash en ese momento pero después de ello entonces sus amigos decidieron ir a una fiesta para celebrar el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y en ella se encontraron con algunas personas que conocieron en Unova y algunos de otras regiones.

Y en especial aquella chica.

_-¡lloraras ,lloraras ,lloraras por mí!-Berreaban completamente borrachos Cilan junto al Elite Four Flint que al parecer había ido a Unova a buscar a Cinthya para retarle a un duelo amistoso pero claro que no logro hacerlo y muy bien termino con ellos en aquella fiesta ,que al inicio era una simple reunión de Ash junto a sus amigos en un karaoke ,que aun cuando no era tan grande al principio pero con la llegada de algunas personas paso de aburrida a un poco emocionante. Dicha fiesta se efectuaba en una habitación privada en el hotel de ciudad hormigón en la cual se encontraba Ash junto a Iris ,Georgia ,Bianca ,Volkner que había acompañado a su amigo Flint , Cilan ,Dawn que había estado en Unova en algunas ocasiones junto a su amigo Kenny y Zoey e increíblemente la banda de rock de ciudad hormigón compuesto por la líder de gimnasio de tipo veneno ,Roxie "la veneno mortífera" título ganado después de haberle dado una paliza a la hija del Elite Four Koga ,Janine . La chica la cual estaba sentada en un sillón mientras veía a todos con diversión._

_-Oh men, estos tipos podrían parecer unos mojigatos pero son muy divertidos hahaha-Mascullo divertida Roxie mientras veía a Cilan bailar agitando su camisa en su mano en el karaoke junto al alegre y obviamente borracho Flint que hacia movimientos ridículos con la pelvis ,sería un poco perturbador pero considerando que estaba apuntado hacia la pared pues…Roxie por otro lado mira mientras toma un trago de vodka como su amiga Gwen molestaba un poco al niño amigo de la peliazul que según escucho era amiga del chico Ketchum ,creía que se llamaba Kemy o algo así. A Roxie la verdad no le importaba más esperaba que su amiga no hiciera algo malo o decepcionante…si su amiga Gwen está de gusto en desvirgar a alguien, ese era su problema, más que no la cagara después. _

_-¡adelante! ¡Aquí esta macho, macho men! ¡soy un macho men!-Roxie se atraganto con su bebida al escuchar como la chica de cabello rojizo llamada Zoey y su baterista Lector cantar en aquel momento en el karaoke y la canción en específico hizo que Roxie lanzaran una gran carcajada al aire. Fue por casualidad que ella y su banda se encontraran con los niños intentando celebrar una supuesta fiesta más era una aburrida reunión que hasta daba pena y ella decidió en aquel momento traer la diversión con muy buen trago para todos pero resulta que todos ahí eran unos novatos en beber e incluso se sorprendió que el elite Four Flint era de peso ligero en tomar. Por otro lado también se podía decir que sus amigos estaban en las mismas…aunque supuso que se emocionaron al ver lo borrachos que se pusieron los novatos y se extralimitaron._

_-Sí, poner divertidos a las fiestas de loser es algo que se merece un buen premio ¡y yo me merezco ese premio! ¡Hahahaha!_

_-¡adelante y pelea…hic….tu…CHICA LARGATIJA! ¡HIC!_

_-¡ahhhhh siii!...urg ¡hic! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Nadie se—hic! ¡Hic! ¡Con el poder nygga!_

_-¡pues bien hic zorra! ¡Toma mi puño!_

_-¡Ohhh aquí vaaaaa mi puño dragón! ¡Hic! ¡Perra!_

_-Y deje mi celular en casa, que mal-Comento con una mueca de decepción Roxie viendo como la niña de piel morena y de cabello morado de tamaño exagerado intentaba pelear con la pelirrosa de ropa verde, lo cual se podía decir que era la pelea más descoordinada del mundo considerando que la niña Iris estaba tirada en el suelo hablando directamente al techo y la otra chica en realidad lo que golpeaba era la maceta de la esquina. Eso de verdad daba pena. Por suerte no eran tan tontos…no en su mayoría por lo que algunos no habían bebido como tal la coordinadora llamada Dawn ,la entrenadora Bianca y Volkner los cuales estos últimos dos estaban según supo en la terraza a vista al cielo del hotel y la chica peliazul ya hace tiempo que se había ido a la cama ,a diferencia de Iris creyó recordar Roxie ,la chica Dawn era una de esas niñas buenas que no toma alcohol dique porque era muy joven ,lo cual saco un bufido de exasperación a Roxie ,al cumplir diez años en el mundo Pokemon se le reconoce como legalmente adultos y si bien Roxie solo comenzó a beber cuando cumplió catorce lo que sería un año antes no quiere decir que ella le guste lo anticuado que son algunas personas. Ella era una rebelde por naturaleza. Y a ella le encantaba serlo._

_-Pikapi…-Roxie alzo una ceja mientras tomaba más de su bebida al ver a un Pokemon ratón amarrillo en específico reírse al ver a sus acompañantes actuar como bobos y Roxie recordó al chico Ketchum y mientras bajaba su vaso sonrió levemente. El chico era un mojigato denso pero muy singular en realidad. Ella recordaba muy bien los chismes que supo de parte de Elesa y Skyla sobre el bobo Ketchum lo cual parece ser que ese bobo tenía un pequeño club de fans. Roxie no entendía cuál era el alboroto de sus dos compañeras de líderes de gimnasio si el chico Ketchum termino siendo una decepción terminando como parte de los ochos mejores en la liga Unova. Pero se recordó que él fue el único entrenador en verdad derrotarle en toda la temporada y eso era digno de alabanza pero igual eso no ayudaba en su patético desempeño en la liga._

_-Sabes ratoncito, de verdad esperaba mucho de tu bobo entrenador ¿Por qué mierda no entreno mejor a sus Pokemons?...pero tengo que respetarlo un poco también…-Ash fue una pequeña decepción la verdad pero eso fue porque sus Pokemons actuales eran una jodida vergüenza ¿Quién estaría en la liga Unova con un Snivy? el chico tenia todos los titulares de la región y si se hubiera puesto a entrenar mejor entonces él hubiera sido el mejor…pero no lo hizo. Y Roxie le lanzo una mirada a los amigos del chico Ketchum, quizás no todo sea su culpa y al final Roxie se escogió de hombro, ya eso era pasado. Pikachu se acercó y le miro por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros o eso supuso Roxie, la líder de gimnasio supuso que quizás esta vez el bobo tuvo otro asunto que tratar más que solo entrenar su Pokemon. Oh si, el desmadre con el equipo plasma. Ella tomo con cuidado y sin ninguna vacilación a Pikachu entre sus brazos y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Pikachu no sintiendo mala voluntad en la extravagante chica ladeo la cabeza confundida._

_-¿Pika?_

_-Tu entrenador me ha hecho pensar ,ratoncito ,iré a ver que está haciendo….solo eso y quizás burlarme del si esta borracho-Respondió con una sonrisa tortuosa Roxie y así cargando a Pikachu se dirigieron por los pasillos del hotel hasta que llegaron a uno de los muchos balcones del hotel que daba vista a toda la ciudad y en donde escucho el sonido de batalla que le hizo llamar la atención y supuso entonces que es donde el chico Ketchum se encontraba y su predicción correcta porque al llegar al balcón (que era en el primer piso por cierto) en donde se conectaba con una escalera hacia un pequeño jardín pudo notar como un majestuoso Charizard lanzaba un lanzallamas con una intensidad completa en un cierto punto antes de que se detuviera. Roxie se mostró sorprendida por un momento antes de recomponerse y darle una mirada ligera a Pikachu-….Si, tu entrenador parece esconder algunas cosas._

_Pikachu solo sonrió en sabiendas._

_La peliblanca bajo por las escaleras para posteriormente caminar por el jardín notando que tenía uno que otros árboles muy espesos además lo más importante era que había un lago conectada a la misma. Vaya, toda una sorpresa. Cuando ya estaba llegando hacía en donde se encontraba el Charizard pudo notar que había una hoguera que daba una fuerte sensación de calor que contrarrestaba con el frio que había en la noche obviamente por lo tarde que era. Lo curioso fue que noto un montón de ropa mojado cerca de un árbol y que el bobo Ketchum estaba semidesnudo excepto su camiseta negra que usa bajo su chaqueta y un par de boxers aunque con un detalle más prologado detector que estaba ligeramente humero y haciendo sumas con todo Roxie negó con la cabeza divertida al saber que hasta el chico bueno de pueblo paleta consiguió emborracharse también y fue lo suficientemente loco para meterse a un lago a tal hora de la noche y con tal temperatura. Ella con cuidado se sentó al otro lado de Ash y dejo que Pikachu saltara de ella para acercarse a su entrenador que temblaba un poco._

_-¿Por qué saltaste al lago, bobito? ¡Hahaha! ¡Estabas borracho! ¡¿No es cierto, verdad, chico Ketchum?!_

_-Sí, un poco, Salí a caminar y me caí en el lago….menos mal que estoy con Charizard-Comento Ash con lentitud y desorientación, era obvio que no estaba ebrio aunque un poco en realidad y Roxie pego sus rodillas en su pecho mirando con calma al chico que tembló por un momento antes de que su Charizard tomara asiento junto a su entrenador para darle calor. Ese Pokemon de verdad se veía poderoso y según pudo ver por su lanzallamas debe de ser increíblemente poderoso y una vez más se preguntaba ¿Qué fue la razón del porque este chico en particular haya perdido la liga? Roxie frunció el ceño y le miro directamente a sus ojos levemente caídos._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Qué…porque…que? Uff…_

_-¿Por qué perdiste en la liga Unova? ¡Tú tenías la mayor oportunidad de ganar! ¡No ese chico mandarina novato! ¡¿Por qué perdiste?!_

_-No me concentre._

_-¡¿QUE?!_

_-Cuando perdí contra Tobias en la liga Sinnoh…me sentí tan mal que….me sentí horrible que…quise superarme pero cuando llegue aquí y me encontré con Cilan….e Iris….aun sentía esa sensación de derrota….no, espera…no me he explicado bien-Comento Ash con la voz de aquel que estaba desorientado y soltaba toda la verdad sin poder contenerla. Claramente era lógico porque no hacía mucho estuvo por primera vez ebrio. Roxie sin decir nada se levantó y se sentó a lado de Ash sin importarle en lo más mínimo que estaba semidesnudo. Igual ella no era virgen y ni tampoco una mojigata. Ella miro la fogata en silencio esperando que Ash hablara pero este se quedó en silencio hasta que tosió llamando su atención._

_-Continua, Ketchum._

_-…oh si….pues cuando estuve con Iris y Cilan, mi pesar…y mi derrota no me pesaba tanto y pues….solo me la pase haciendo cosas con ellos….ellos son muy buenos amigos…no me di cuenta hasta que perdí contra…eh Cameron….que este viaje es más una relajación…de todo mi estrés…y no me importa porque….mi sueño de ser maestro Pokemon sigue siendo fuerte-Comento Ash con una sonrisa suave. Roxie asintió aunque hizo una mueca ante tal desperdicio de tiempo de Ash pero ella sabía exactamente quien hablaba el joven Ketchum y podía entenderle un poco. Tobias Lucius Grace se estaba convirtiendo en una sensación en el mundo por poseer Pokemons legendarios en su equipo. Se dice el rumor que planeaba tomar el reto de la elite Four en Johto y muchos están apostado que saldrá victorioso pero muchos igual están molestos que solo eso sucederá porque el tipo posee Pokemons legendarios lo cual no era justo. Roxie soltó un suspiro y se acomodó un poco lanzando una mirada a Ash que soltó otro temblor mientras su Pokemon soltaba un gruñido y su Pikachu le daba un leve mimo en su pierna. Roxie pensó por un momento antes de soltar una sonrisa perezosa._

_-Oye, chico bobo._

_-¿mmm?_

_-¿tienes frio?_

_-Pues…si, un poco._

_-Conozco un modo de darte calor y sobre todo de liberar estrés…. ¿aceptas?_

_-Mmmm…pues claro._

_-Bien…diles a tus Pokemons que se vayan que esto será privado-Los dos mencionados la miraron entre sospechosos y confundidos pero eso se convirtió en shock cuando vieron que ella comenzó a quitarse su blusa de líneas. Charizard y Pikachu se miraron antes de lanzarle sonrisas picaronas y sugerentes a su entrenador que miraba a Roxie completamente fuera de lugar, no es que era la primera vez que haya visto una chica cambiarse o incluso desnuda, ya tenía experiencia de ello con Misty y Dawn entre otras chicas pero claro Ash era un chico denso así que ninguno de esos sucesos de verdad le fueron de interés pero que Roxie lo esté haciendo así de la nada le llamo la atención. Charizard se levantó y recibiendo a Pikachu en su hombro saludaron a su entrenador y se fueron para perder el tiempo en otro lado, a edad Pokemon ellos ya eran Pokemons hechos y derechos e incluso Charizard ya tenía descendencia en el valle charifico y Pikachu tuvo sus momentos con la Espeon de Anabel siendo la única con quien ha hecho el acto…si, ese acto. Ya libre de su blusa larga Roxie con lentitud y normalidad se acomodó para sentarse en las caderas de Ash que se removió un poco incómodo por ello mas no hizo nada en cambio. Culpen el poco alcohol que había aun en su sistema._

_-¿eh…Roxie? ¿Qué haces?_

_-Vamos a tener sexo, Ash, niega ahora o calla para siempre._

_-…. ¿eh?_

_-Eso pensé-Y con una sonrisa suave que a Ash le hizo pensar que era hermosa Roxie beso en los labios a Ash haciendo que finalmente reaccionara y abriera los ojos en shock pero la líder de gimnasio no se dejó convencer y prosiguió con su beso antes de comenzar a darle suaves caricias en los hombros del chico de pueblo paleta. Ya a un cierto tiempo después del fogoso beso Roxie se separó lamiéndose los labios seductoramente a Ash que se sonrojo como nunca y como su ya nunca conocido "Rayquaza Jr." se levantaba por primera vez en quince años. Roxie sonrió levemente, el chico era un mojigato a lo grande y quizás puede ser excesivo tener relaciones con él en ese momento pero quizás solo lo hacía por despecho a la decepción que le causo o quizás en el fondo le gustaba el chico aunque no lo admitiera. Ella odiaba los estereotipos, ósea "la chica gótica sale con el chico inocente" muy cliché. Pero no podía evitar tener lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Ella era una rebelde. Haría lo que sea que quisiera. En total, ella quería al chico Ketchum y lo tendrá; eso es definitivo._

_-Tranquilo chico, seré suave contigo y juntos nos divertiremos. Voy a Rockera tu mundo…igual que un huracán._

_-….eh…. ¿necesito un adulto?_

_-¡ambos somos adultos!_

_Obviamente; a la mañana siguiente Ash ya era un hombre._

Ash sonrió con cariño a las fotografías más en especial la de Roxie. La chica fue la que le abrió a un mundo que muchos dirían….la normalidad, en donde comenzó a notar sobre las mujeres pero entonces eso no ayudo mucho porque había estado viviendo en el exilio durante tres años. Conocer chicas ya ha sido cosas en el pasado…cuando tuvo la oportunidad y…también cuando era un niño muy denso. Al menos Ash ya era consciente de las chicas aunque no era útil en ese momento. Rio en voz baja mientras pasaba una mano en la fotográfica en donde estaba el junto a sus amigos y los otros que estuvieron en aquella fiesta en especial. La resaca ,la vergüenza ,la diversión ,la desesperación para ir al baño a vomitar ,la maldita cuenta del hotel ,la ropa interior dañada de Georgia , el despertar con Roxie , las miradas sugerentes de Volkner ,el desfile de Kenny por perder su virginidad , la patada de Roxie a su amiga Gwen , el beso de despedida de Roxie ,la mirada celosa de Iris ,el descubrimiento del tatuaje de Cilan , la amenaza de contar el chisme de parte de Dawn y finalmente la despedida de cada uno de sus amigos hasta que ocurrió….la tragedia. Ash bajo la foto que estaba en su mano para ver la de su madre y contuvo un poco las ganas de llorar. Oh como extrañaba a esa mujer, de verdad lo hacía.

-Si solo hubiera…si hubiera llegado antes…-Ash continuo con su camino hasta llegar a la cocina ,tomar un poco de agua ,unas pastillas para dormir y mientras se la tomaba con calma más el agua se dirigió hacia su habitación antes de acostarse en ella y esperar a que las pastillas surtieran efectos. Estas eran especiales ya que fueron creadas por Mewtwo y ayudado por Sceptile y Raichu ,las pastillas le ayudaban a dormir sin pesadillas pero además eran de efecto corto lo que significaría que le haría dormir en corto tiempo ,máximo unas tres horas , y levantarse como si hubiera dormido el triple dejando su mente y cuerpo descansado. No es que sufriera de pesadillas crónicas pero era el mes del aniversario del momento de su mayor desgracia así que tenía pesadillas pesadas por ellas. Mientras cerraba los ojos y lentamente caía en el suelo él pensó una simple frase-…._me pregunto ¿Qué están haciendo los demás?_

Él no lo sabía pero pronto lo descubrirá.

* * *

Cinthya finalmente había llegado, ella dio una sonrisa suave mientras regresaba a su Pokebola a su Milotic y comenzaba a dar pasos en aquella isla. Era la isla que había estado buscando desde hacía dos semanas. La isla en donde estaba…el. El chico que había llamado su atención desde hace tres años y que en cierto sentido sentía una fuerte conexión con él; Ash Ketchum. Aun podía recordar cuando más o menos la mitad del mundo Pokemon fue sacudido cuando se supo la muerte del profesor Oak y unas cuantas personas en ciudad paleta, entre ellos la madre de Ash ,todo a manos de esbirros del equipo Rocket. Ella recordaba muy bien aquel día ,cuando supo esa noticia ella junto a Flint ,Volkner , Maylene , Aaron, Inverna e incluso fue contactada por Dawn ,Zoey ,Kenny y sorpresivamente Paul por lo que todos fueron a pueblo paleta y fue un shock al encontrarse a muchas personas singulares y famosas por derecho propio del todo el mundo Pokemon. Ash de verdad fue alguien muy notable, se estaba hablando que era más famoso que los ganadores de las ligas Pokemons, tanto porque incluso fue buscado por ella y Lance, campeones regionales muy reconocidos. Pero no encontraron nada sobre Ash y su paradero, incluso supieron sobre el destierro de Ash porque le creen culpable del profesor Oak y cabía señalar que por ello el pueblo paleta termino perdiendo cualquier conexión con otras ciudades además de que el nuevo laboratorio del nuevo profesor regional de Kanto no fue en aquel lugar.

-_Eres especial, Ash. Y es por ello que te necesito…ahora más que nunca…-_El mundo estaba en lo que uno se llamaría en el ojo de la tormenta. En la calma antes del desastres. Los antiguos equipos criminales que, irónicamente hablando, fueron derrotadas por Ash y compañía se habían levantado de nuevo y más erráticas que nunca. El equipo Aqua y Magma han cambiado de objetivo contra Kyogre y Groudon pero cada una han estado haciendo cosas fuera de lo común. El equipo Magma ha estado en una guerra de pandillas contra el equipo Rocket en Johto y el equipo Agua está marcando un ejército de piradas entre las aguas de Hoenn, Sinnoh e Unova. El equipo Plasma ha sido visto en la lejana región Kilos y N, el antiguo amigo de Ash, ha formado su propio grupo para hacerle frente pero que no ha podido hacer mucho aun cuando tenía la ayuda, según supo por fuentes secretas, de su Pokemon contraparte legendario Reshiram no ha podido hacer daño a los miembros del equipo plasma. Ni se diga del equipo Rocket ni el equipo Jupiter que nació del equipo Galaxy. Ella era parte de los G-man, el escuadrón de la liga internacional de las ligas Pokemons (que eran como los mandamases del mundo), junto a Lance, Koga, Alder entre otros entrenadores fuertes y famoso, ella en un momento unos meses atrás tenía sus propios asunto cuando….

-_¡SNNNNIIIIVVVYYY!-_Un grito hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y miraba como no muy lejos de ella se encontraba un Snivy mucho más grande de lo normal soltar un chillido con su nombre que hizo que Cinthya temblara un poco y así salido de una teletransportacion apareció un Kirlia que parecía tener un aura de calma e inocencia pero cuando la miro su mirada suave cambio a una amenazante y determinada por lo que Cinthya dedujo que lo que seguiría sería un combate. Y así con maestría saco su Pokebola liberando a su Lucario que se puso guardia frente a ella protectoramente. El Kirlia no se dejó intimidar y sin decir nada soltó un gran rayo que se dirigió hacia Lucario y Cinthya lo cual la campeona reacciono rápidamente.

-¡Lucario! ¡usa velocidad extrema y aura esfera!-Ordeno la mujer rubia y su Pokemon reacciono rápidamente antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo y aparecer encima de Kirlia con una gran aura esfera en sus manos dispuesto a darle en el hombro al Pokemon para dejarle incapacidad y fuera de combate pero al segundo que iba a entrar en contacto su ataque el Kirlia desapareció en un parpadeo para después aparecer encima de la rama de un árbol y en otro segundo apareció detrás de Lucario y su cuerpo comenzó a emanar chispas eléctricas pero Lucario rápidamente cancelo su ataque y uso su pata extendida para apoyarse y Cinthya supo que iba a hacer su Pokemon- ¡Lucario usa combate cercano!

Y así el Pokemon perro comenzó a girar en sí mismo comenzando a darle patadas en toda la barbilla a Kirlia que chillo adolorido pero desato un notable onda voltio que dio de lleno a Lucario pero su resistencia era legendaria porque siguió con el combate cercano antes de darle una patada doble en toda la barbilla de Kirlia lanzándole en el aire y aterrizo en el suelo completamente derrotado. Lucario dio un salto hacia atrás dispuesto a admirar su nueva victoria pero entonces unos látigos cepas le cogieron por cada extremidad e incluso antes de que hiciera algo fue golpeado duramente en el suelo varias veces antes de que fuera lanzado contra un árbol duramente. Lucario gruño adolorido antes de que notara que había un poco más de calor de lo normal y alzar la mirada noto que el sol era mucho más potente que antes y sus ojos se abrieron al deducir que el Pokemon planta, que era el otro único que estaba ahí, conocía día soleado y gracias a sus instintos de lucha y experiencia dio un salto en el aire esquivando por los pelos un Rayo solar de parte de la Snivy que ayudo con su látigo cepa poner seguro al Kirlia. Cinthya hizo una mueca, ella no quería que esto sucediera, ella había venido en paz pero la Pokemon planta y el Pokemon psíquico fue lo que comenzaron. Mientras Lucario aterrizaba con cuidado en el suelo, Cinthya dio unos pasos hacia delante con clara intención de no mostrar a la pequeña Pokemon planta que sus intenciones no eran oscuras.

-Pequeña, disculpe…pero no he venido a…-De pronto Cinthya y Lucario fueron empujado hacia un árbol con fuerza y sin poderse mover descubriendo que era un movimiento de tipo psíquico pero incluso antes de que hiciera algo una gran bola de sombra fue empujado en todo el pecho de Lucario que chillo adolorido antes de que recibiera otro ataque parece Hipnosis hizo que el Pokemon chacal callera dormido finalmente. Cinthya intento moverse pero no pudo y un poco de miedo comenzó a invadir en su corazón y lo fue aún más cuando miro como un Pokemon raro que jamás había visto junto al Kirlia ya un poco recuperado y otro Pokemons de diversos tipos aterrizaban frente a ella y les lanzaba miradas de cautela y análisis. El Pokemon extraño que tenía una mano extendida frente a ella le miro con frialdad y preparo un Aura esfera entre sus dedos.

-_Le advierto seriamente una sola vez, humana, Dinos cuáles son tus intenciones aquí o caerás ante mis poderes. Habla de una vez._

-…Yo….estoy aquí por…Ash….yo….lo necesito ¡necesito a Ash! ¡Yo le necesito!..._muchos le necesitan…_

Porque Cinthya sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando.

Y es algo que solo Ash podía ayudarle.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Al principio pensé hacer un fic Pokemon con puro Smut pero decidí hacer una historia más seria, espero que les guste, habrá Lemon pero después cuando este de ánimo y es que ya había hecho este capítulo antes pero entonces el computador se jodio y se me perdió todo, por ello no he actualizado porque he estado en un especie de depresión por ello. Pero me recompuse. En fin, primero de todo, la frase que uso Roxie al final del flashback "te rockera igual que un huracán" es un homenaje a una famosa canción de rock que se llama "i will rock you like a hurricane" además que dicha frase es usada en la grandiosa parodia de Dragon ball resumida, en donde vegeta lo usa en un momento hilarantemente divertido, se lo recomiendo además la frase "necesito un adulto" Es también de esa parodia. Otro tributo seria el mini enfrentamiento entre Lucario y Kirlia que es igual un tributo al pequeño enfrentamiento que hubo entre Minato Namikaze y El Raikage A, ya saben que en el último segundo ante el ataque veloz del Raikage Minato desapareciera en un parpadeo por el hiraishin, fue asombroso. En fin, espero que le haya gustado. Y en el siguiente se sabrá más de como Ash puede tener varias parejas y quizás un pequeño Lemon…si estoy de ánimos para hacer uno o habrá un combate si se da la situación.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
